NejiTen Prompts
by Cherry Blossom Haiku
Summary: Weekly drabbles about NejiTen. This is for the NejiTenPlz club over at Deviant Art. T because I'll probably have lots of subtle themes and swears later on.
1. Bathrobe

**Pairings: NejiTen. Duh.**

**Word Count: 477**

**Prompt: Bathrobe**

**Warnings: Some sexual themes in there. A bit too much I would think, considering I'm a 15 year old girl.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be middle aged, Japanese, and a man. Let's just leave it at that.**

**A/N: So, I wrote something. Be proud of me. Seriously, I haven't updated anything in months, and now I have this weekly thing to look forward too. Yay me~!**

**

* * *

  
**

TenTen closed her eyes as she felt the steam circle in around her body. She inhaled its warmth and felt it heat up her insides. TenTen enjoyed these moments a lot; where she was in pure bliss and felt all warm and happy. Being a shinobi meant hard work and little time for these precious moments of relaxation, so TenTen made the most of them as she could, and never let them go to waste.

TenTen also likes the moments outside of the shower; the ones where she sits in her bathrobe on the couch with a cup of tea and a good book. She loved her bathrobe. It was a soft, blue, fleecy one, and, during the moments where she was wearing it, she felt pure. Like a small blue bird on a soft spring morning.

But TenTen is not the only one who likes these moments. Neji also enjoys taking those relaxing showers, especially when he's with TenTen. Feeling the warmth of her moist skin against his was pure bliss for the usually stoic boy. He also enjoys it when she wears her bathrobe, her soft blue bathrobe, with a cup of tea in his hands while she's reading. He enjoys looking at TenTen while she's in this blissful mood, long chocolate hair flowing everywhere, thinking he is the luckiest man alive, and she is truly the only angel on this earth, and that she is his only destiny.

One night, as they were in this blissful mood, TenTen spoke to him.

"Neji," she whispered "thank you for sharing these moments with me. It means a lot."

Neji smiled softly, "Tenten, there is no one in this world that I would rather share such a meaningful feeling with. This feeling of true bliss." Fudge looked into lilac as new shades were born. The shades of bliss that would brighten the world.

"Neji," she whispered, "will we always be together like this? You and me, together feeling this bliss?"

"Yes," he replied " for this may be the most beautiful feeling in the world, and I do not wish to waste it."

"Neji?"

"Yes?"

"Do you suppose this is what Gai-sensei and Lee mean?"

"I do not understand." was the boy's quizzical answer.

"That perhaps youth is this feeling of bliss that we share together. I mean, there can't be anymore feeling of youth than this. This is has to be that one universal feeling that everyone shares."

He smiled, "Perhaps, but I doubt Gai-sensei or Lee has ever felt it like this. This feeling is between us."

And at these moments, Neji feels grateful towards blue bathrobes, for they bring those destined to be together, together. But he's always happy for it, even though, during those rare moments of bliss between Neji and TenTen, it stays and listens from a pile on Neji's bedroom floor.

* * *

**OMG~! Aren't You proud of me?I uploaded something.**


	2. Purple

**Pairing: NejiTen, with a hint of NaruSaku and ShikaIno. (Don't hate on me for that)**

**Word Count: 481. Now that's cutting it close.**

**Prompt: Purple**

**Warning: Some mature content. And it's AU. They're at prom in this story. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto…is something that no one but Kishimoto can claim to own. Now, do I look like a middle aged Japanese man? I think not. **

Neji walked into the doors of the gym wearing his fitted tux. His walked in with a smirk and an indifferent attitude, but inside he was shaking. And who wouldn't? It was the senior prom, and big things were being expected of him. One, for instance, was to finally hit a home run with his long time standing girlfriend, TenTen, and the Hyuuga was more than certain that it would be impossible to manage.

As he looked around the room looking for TenTen, he noticed lots of expectant glances from his friend. Naruto even made a rude hand gesture meaning 'sex' at him, that is, he did it for a few seconds before his date, Sakura, hit him over the head. Neji was flabbergasted. How could his friends be such perverts? He was thinking nothing could get worse until Shikamaru leaned over and whispered '69' in his ear. Neji couldn't believe it. Just because Ino had seduced the lazy man into going all the way, doesn't mean the same was expected of him, right?

And suddenly, the room went quiet. Neji looked around for the source of the disturbance. And when he saw it, he was amazed. The distraction was not an 'it', however. It was TenTen, and she looked amazing. Her hair was amazingly wild: straight and curly at the same time. She had put makeup on, something that Neji suspected was the work of Sakura and Ino. But what really amazed him was the purple. TenTen was wearing a knee length, low cut, amethyst purple dress, and she looked stunning. She had promised Neji that she wasn't going to go overboard for tonight, and he was more than pleased that she had.

Neji walked up to her, making sure that he kept his eyes to hers.

"TenTen…you look amazing. Stunning even. Like a goddess." TenTen blushed and lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I dressed up this much Neji. It's just…Sakura and Ino wouldn't let me go to the prom in combat boots and pants, and…" she was quickly and quietly cut off by Neji placing his lips on hers. When he stopped to breathe, he slowly took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. And there they danced, close together, not saying anything, but everything was said. After an hour, they left, and went to the hotel room that Neji had booked, as he was told that it was customary for couples to do such a thing.

And Neji gazed upon TenTen, thinking there was no one in the world as pretty as her tonight. That no one else could wear the color purple as she did that night. And Neji was also sure of one more thing. That amethyst purple dresses could not only really bring out the goddess in an already beautiful girl, but they also complimented the soft grey shade of hotel carpets.


	3. Chips

**Pairings: NejiTen. Was that even a question?  
Word count: 371  
Prompt(s) used: Chips.  
WARNINGS:** **Wow, I wrote a story with no perverted meanings in it at all. BE PROUD OF ME!!!!!!**  
**Disclaimer: I am not old, nor Japanese, nor masculine. Therefore, I do not own Naruto. Happy now?**

TenTen was walking through the convenience store as a favor, not as an errand for herself. She was woken up early that morning by sick and disgruntled Chouji, who was out of chips. Too sick to go by himself, he called her knowing that she was too nice to say no.

Sometimes, she hated her predictability.

As she walked through the aisles of the store, she looked around for the desired product. As she never went to any store for anything except necessities (and yes, weapons to her were the very fiber of her being, so she knew her way around every Konaha weaponry store by now), she had no idea where to start looking for chips.

As she walked into the last aisle in the store, she saw something that she thought she would never see. The Neji Hyuuga holding a bag of bacon flavored chips.

"Neji?" TenTen questioned, knowing this wasn't the usual place she'd walk into the stoic genius at,

"Oh, hello there TenTen. And what brings you to this store today?" Neji replied, fighting to hide his embarrassment at the situation.

"I should be asking you the same thing Neji."  
"Well, if you must know, I received a phone call from Chouji this morning. He's sick, and is out of food. So he requested that I go to this store at this time to pick up some of his favorite chips for him."

"Really now?" retorted TenTen, "For I received the exact same phone call this morning."

TenTen and Neji looked at each other, both thinking the same thing: that the whole thing was a set up. Looking into the others eyes, sparks could be seen. They were the result of both the mutual anger at Chouji for setting them up, but also the mutual love they had for each other. Gently putting the bag of chips down, Neji grabbed TenTen's hand and led her out of the store.

"What about Chouji?" TenTen asked, "Won't he be hungry? And won't he be mad at us for not getting him anything to eat?"

"Something tells me that our friend Chouji is able to get his own chips."

Meanwhile, at the Akimichi household, a hungry and sick Chouji sneezed.


End file.
